Ever Ever After
by Greysaddict0803
Summary: A fanfic that is nothing but happiness and bliss for our favorite Grey's couples. I'm new to this, but it includes Mer/Der, Owen/Cristina, George/Callie, Alex/Izzie, Mark/Lexie. Just the everyday in and outs of their lives together.


Ever Ever After Grey's Anatomy Fanfic

Focuses mainly on Derek and Meredith who are happily married and with kids. Other couples include Cristina and Owen, Izzie and Alex, George and Callie, Lexie and Mark. The Chief is in the fic but not as much as what some people would think. Bailey is also in it, but not as much as well. It will be focused on the couples more than anything, so I hope you do like it! Things may change as I start writing the fic, but this was an idea I had and I just started writing one day. I only have a few chapters written so far, so we will see where I get on it! If everyone likes it, I'll be happy to continue, but if nobody really does like it and I don't get much review, than I probably won't continue. I am not the best at grammatics sometimes, so please just bear with me. I'm just here to share my story and to hopefully make the readers happy :) I hope you enjoy! I don't have chapter names or anything so far,  
just some chapters/scenes written! I love advice and feedback on my story, so please feel free to share!

First, I'll just sort of include a little description on the characters and the children included. Of course the Grey's characters are not mine, as much as I wish I did own the show, but all the children and other characters I mention are mine! So we will start with Derek and Meredith because they are simply my favorite, so the fic will mostly be centered around them!

BTW, this fic does take place in present time. Well actually, it starts in August of 2010. Just to make sure nobody is confused with the ages of children, weddings, etc.

The Shepherd Family consists of Derek Christopher Shepherd and Meredith Rene Shepherd. They were married on August 18th, 2004. 6 wonderful years of marriage.  
They had their fair share of troubles, but neither Derek or Meredith would change any second of their marriage, because they have grown stronger together and fall more in love with each other each day. They knew they wanted children from day one. Meredith, being an only child was scared at first of getting married and having kids, but with Derek, she knew she could do anything. However she only wanted two children. One and another so neither would get lonely. They could always be there for each other. Derek, on the other hand coming from a family of 5 children wanted a larger family. He wanted at least 8 he always told Meredith. 4 boys and 4 girls, equal amounts and they could all grow up being there for each other. With this big of a disagreement, it was hard to come to an agreement. But on May 7th, 2006, when Keegan Michael Shepherd was born, and Meredith held her little boy in her arms, she knew that she would want more than two children,  
she knew that no matter what happended, Keegan would be a strong man and take care of his family. She knew within that moment, everything would be okay. Meredith and Derek's wish of more children came true on October 9th, 2008 when Britin Elise Shepherd was brought into the world. Meredith held her little girl in her arms, and knew in that moment,  
she was siding with Derek and wanting more kids. However, when December 31st, 2009 rolled around, Meredith wasn't so sure about having more children. She can remember yelling at Derek to get out of the room, because it was all his fault. He never told her there were 3 sets of triplets in his family. But the moments when Abigail Rene Shepherd, Nathaniel Christopher Shepherd and Connor Joseph Shepherd were born, Meredith knew that this was the closest thing to a miracle she would ever get to in her life. No matter how many surgeries she performed, how many lives she saved in her career and lifetime, having children topped it all. They thought they were done with 5 wonderful children,  
but Meredith one day woke up peeing on a stick and is now 4 months pregnant with a baby girl. Their bundle of joy is due in January 2011. Derek and Meredith couldn't be more thrilled to be expanding their family, but are also so blessed with the wonderful children they have. Derek and Meredith live in a beautiful log home that Derek built right after Meredith accepted his marriage proposal. Complete with 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, 2 offices, master bedroom and master bathroom, walk-in closets, 3 play rooms, living room and beautiful views, Meredith and Derek both knew that this would be the house that would become a home where they would raise their family. And they have done just that.

The Hunt Family consists of Owen Grady Hunt and Cristina Ann Hunt. They were married on December 12th, 2008. Almost 2 wonderful years of marriage, and they do not yet have any children. Owen knew off the bat that he wanted to be a dad and Cristina, well being Cristina took some pushing, but Owen has really changed her. She is no longer the surgery junkie she used to be. Okay, of course she still loves surgery, but she loves her husband much more and cannot wait for they day that they do start a family. They both agreed that around their 2 year anniversary they would start trying for kids. They wanted a couple years to themselves, and now they are completley ready to start a family. They live in a beautiful, spacious apartment close to the hospital. Cristina insisted that they get something small, that is easy to keep clean but that also has enough room for them. They chose a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment with a wonderful view of downtown Seattle and it's only 2 minutes from the hospital. 2 minutes walking distance, that is. But it is a perfect apartment for them and they both agreed they only want two children, but you never know what can happen.

The Karev Family consists of Alexander Michael Karev and Isobel Katherine Karev. They were married on June 10th, 2009 and are thrilled to be the new proud, ecstatic parents of beautiful little baby Isabella Joy Karev. Alex and Izzie had both agreed that around a year after marriage they would start trying for kids. However, Isabella arrived about the time that they agreed they would start trying. But neither Alex or Izzie could be more thrilled. They live in Meredith's old home, as Meredith and Derek handed over the deed to Alex and Izzie when they got married. Izzie and Alex joyfully accepted and are so grateful that they have a house to call their own and a wonderful house to raise their daughter,  
and future children to come.

The O'Malley Family consists of George Stephen O'Malley and Calliope Rosalina Torres. So, technically they are not a family yet. But on February 23, 2011,  
George and Callie will be married. George proposed July 13th, 2010 and Callie couldn't be more thrilled. George and Callie currently live with the Karev's in their home, and hope to be able to move out and own a home of their own when they get married.

The Sloan Family consists of Mark Edison Sloan and Lexie Elizabeth Sloan. Mark and Lexie were just happily married on May 20th, 2010. They are so thrilled to be finally married and starting their lives together as husband and wife. They currently live in a townhouse in the heart of downtown Seattle. About a 10 minute drive from the hospital. Mark cannot wait to start a family, but Lexie wants to enjoy some newlywed time before adding kids into the mix. Lexie of course cannot wait to have children,  
but also wants to enjoy quality time with her husband. And both of them being surgeons, we all know that quality free time does not come around often.

Okay, so now that I have given you a kind of big background, the first chapter is ready to begin!

Chapter 1 *August 1st, 2010*  
Shepherd Household

It was about 7:00 A.M. in the Shepherd household on the rainy Sunday morning, and Meredith slowly opened her eyes, reaching out for Derek, but feeling nothing more than empty space and cold sheets. Her eyes pulled for sleep but her stomach growled of hunger. Meredith smiled and placed her hand on her belly. She knew she was going to be starting her day now because her baby girl had to eat. She heard a little noise coming from Keegan's room down the hall, and she figured if her little man was up, than everyone was up. Keegan looked just like his dad, as did Nathaniel and Connor, but Keegan was most like Meredith with his knack for sleeping in.  
If Keegan was up, she knew all of the early birds would be up. Meredith uncovered herself and walked into the attached master bathroom. She used the restroom, brushed her teeth and threw her hair up into a messy bun. She then walked back into their bedroom and put on Derek's Bowdoin t-shirt and a pair of Derek's sweatpants. She wore so much of Derek's clothing, especially when she was pregnant, she didn't understand why she had a closet full of clothes that she did. Scrubs were her work attire and she mostly wore sweats when at home. She then walked out of their bedroom and into the hallway where she could hear Keegan playing in his bedroom. She walked down the hall and into his bedroom where she saw Keegan playing racecars with his daddy. Meredith smiled to herself as she thought of how much Keegan adored his daddy. Always around him,  
working with him outside, fishing, whatever it was, Keegan was right there. As if Derek could read her thoughts, he looked up and smiled. "Good morning, babe" Derek said with a smile as Meredith bent down for a good morning kiss.  
"Morning" she responded as they pulled away.  
"Morning bud" Meredith said to Keegan as she rubbed his head full of brown hair.  
"Morning Mommy" Keegan said with a smile.  
"Where's the rest of the brood?" Meredith asked Derek.  
Derek laughed as he said "Connor and Nathaniel are still sleeping. Abigail and Britin are also sleeping as well. Britin woke up when I had woken up, but she was able to fall back asleep after good ol Daddy worked his magic."  
"Hmm, I can imagine being the charmer that you are" Meredith said smiling at Derek.  
"Hmm, you know quite a bunch about that now, don't ya babe?" Derek said with a smirk.  
Meredith couldn't respond, only laugh since Keegan was in the room. He had won this battle, but the day was still early.  
"Mommy, whats for breakfast?" Keegan asked.  
"Well, why don't you asked your Daddy what he is going to cook us!" Meredith said while smiling lovingly at Derek.  
"Daddy, what are you going to cook us for breakfast" Keegan asked Derek while smiling so big.  
"Well, Bud. Whatever you want. However, I don't think I'm going to cook Mommy breakfast today, she's been kind of mean, don't you think?" Derek responded.  
"Yeah, I think so too. You shouldn't cook her breakfast" Keegan said agreeing with his dad.  
"Hey hey hey, Keegan what did I do to you?" Meredith asked.  
"Well, Mommy you didn't do nothing really, but I am a man in this house and us men need to stick together. So I gotta stick with Daddy." Keegan said proudly "Oh really, a man of this house? Have you and your Daddy been watching too much television now?" Meredith asked.  
"No Mommy, Daddy just told me last night when he tucked me in. But that was a secret conversation, that I cannot disclose with anyone." Keegan said professionally.  
"Well, alright I guess. But still, Mommy has a baby in her tummy, she needs to eat, don't you think?" Meredith asked as she looked at Keegan with such loving eyes.  
"Well yes Mommy, but theres some cold pizza left in the fridge." Keegan said.  
Meredith could only laugh as she heard some noise coming from Britin's room.  
"Keegan, why don't you go see if Britin is up. If she is come tell me or Daddy so we can get her out of her crib." Meredith told Keegan. Being four years old, Keegan loved to be able to do anything with his little brothers and sisters that could help his parents out. Meredith could only smile at her son's pride and joy of helping.  
Keegan left the room and Meredith turned to Derek.  
"So, you're not going to cook me breakfast? Me, your loving and adoring wife of 6 years. I've given birth to 5 of your children, the 6th one on the way. And you're not going to cook me breakfast?" Meredith said coyly as she slided up next to Derek, he automatically putting his arms around her, enloping her in a hug.  
"Mm, you know. Now that you put it like that, I kind of have to cook you breakfast." Derek said.  
Before Meredith could respond, Derek's lips crashed onto hers, ingiting a strong kiss between the two of them.  
Just as things were about to get heated, Keegan walked into the room.  
"EWWW! Mommy, stop kissing Daddy. He's gross and has cooties" Keegan said.  
Meredith and Derek pulled away and both started laughing "First buddy, you side with me and now you're telling Mommy I have cooties.?" Derek asked.  
"Yeah, because it's true Daddy. Everyone tells me so!" Keegan said. "Mhmm, I bet they do." Derek said as he stood up to leave the room to start cooking breakfast "Well, anyways. Britin is up and awake and screaming for you!" Keegan said to neither Meredith or Derek in particular Meredith stood up as she said "I'll go get her"  
Derek rebuttaled "No babe, just take Keegan downstairs. I'll get her. Connor, Abigail and Nathaniel aren't up yet and we've got the baby monitors downstairs for when they do. just take Keegan downstairs and turn on some cartoons or something. I'll be down shortly." Derek said as he kissed Meredith.  
"Ok, thanks." Meredith said as she kissed Derek again. "By the way, you look extremely handsome today" Meredith said as she kissed Derek's lips again.  
"Mmm, I always look handsome" Derek said as he walked out of the room. Declaring yet another victory between him and Meredith, and their little playful arguments that they always have

* * *

It was 7:15 AM sharp and the alarm went off in Owen and Cristina's bedroom. Being a Sunday morning, this was unsual because they usually had Sundays off, barring any emergenices,  
so the fact that the alarm went off was completley annoying Cristina. "Turn it off" Cristina mumbled as she shoved the pillow over her head.  
"Someone's joyful this morning" Owen said jokingly as he shut off the alarm and rolled out of bed, chipper as usual. He was a complete morning person, but Cristina on the other hand,  
was not. It was a shock that her and Owen got married and got along so well because the fact that he was usually out of bed by 6 AM on days off. "Why is the alarm even going off Owen?" Cristina asked. She was not yet familiar with the day's schedule because when she got off her shift last night at midnight, Owen was still not home because he got pulled into an emergency surgery. She figured that they would both sleep in, but apparently not. "Because babe, I got a surgery that got scheduled last night. The patient wasn't critical, so they scheduled it for this morning." Owen responded.  
"They couldn't have made it any later, I wanted to sleep in." Cristina responded.  
"Well babe, if I am not mistaken, I am the only one who has to go into the hospital today. You can stay home and sleep. I'll be home in a few hours and we can enjoy the day together" Owen said as he leaned in for a kiss.  
"Owen, if you've learned anything these past couple years it's that I cannot sleep without you. Once you get up, I'm up to stay. No matter how tired I am.'' Cristina admitted.  
"Really, then how come you were able to sleep with me not home last night? And all the other nights that I have come home after you?" Owen asked.  
"Do I really have to admit my secret?" Cristina asked.  
"You really do", Owen stated.  
"Ugh, fine. Well every night that you come home late, I'm not really sleeping. I pretend to be asleep and once you finally crawl into bed and wrap your arms around me, I am able to fall asleep. But no matter how tired I am, if your not here in bed next to me, I cannot sleep. Simple as that." Cristina said feeling defeated.  
"Are you admitting to being soft and in love, Cristina Hunt?" Owen asked shockingly.  
"Yes, but I swear, if you tell anyone I will..." Cristina said as she was interuppted by Owen's lips crashing down on hers.  
"Your secret is safe with me" said Owen as he pulled away.

* * *

When Alex Karev opened his eyes, he knew it was early. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew it was early. It seemed that he just went to bed, in reality he did just go to bed. He worked an forty-eight hour shift at the hospital while Izzie was home with little Isabella and then came home at 3 A.M.  
Isabella was crying and he told his wife to head back to bed, he would get her. He didn't crawl into bed next to his wife until 4:30 A.M. He looked at the clock and saw it was now 7:28 A.M. He groaned in frustration as he came awake and realized that Izzie was up with little Isabella. Alex was very joyful to have a little baby girl in his life, being able to call little Isabella his daughter did not but fill his heart with joy. But in between working, and taking care of Isabella, it has been hard for Alex and Izzie to find time to themselves. They haven't been intimiate since before Isabella was born, and anytime they do come close, they are both so tired, or Isabella starts crying. Alex didn't know how to solve this problem, because he couldn't just quit his job and he loved Isabella, he wouldn't trade her for anything. Alex decided he needed a few more hours of sleep, so he tried to fall back asleep. A few minutes later Izzie walked in and laid down next to him.  
"Hey honey." Alex said.  
"Hey. What time did you get home last night?" Izzie asked.  
"You mean this morning?" Alex said. "I got home at about 3. And Is was crying so I decided to not to wake you up I told you to head back to bed before you were actually coherent enough to get out of bed. I got her and she finally went down around 4:00, and I fell asleep at about 4:30." Alex finished.  
"Oh, well you need to get some more sleep. Why don't you try and get some more sleep and I'll head downstairs and make myself some breakfast or something." Izzie said.  
"No, honey. You can stay. I love it when you are around. I want you to stay." Alex said. "Well, you haven't made that evident these past few days. All you've been doing is working." Izzie responded.  
"Babe, are you...really you are going to get into this? Honestly, this early in the morning." Alex said a little too angrily. "Yes Alex! I do want to right now. Because this is about the only time we have. You're always working and when you get home, I'm either too tired, or already asleep. So yes Alex, I do want to discuss this now. There isn't any other time to discuss it. So please, tell me why don't you want to discuss this?"  
Izzie said.  
"Isobel Katherine Karev. Shut up for one damn minute and listen to me. I am your husband and I love you. Nothing will or can ever change that. You come first in my life. You always will. You and Isabella. I cannot imagine my life without you. Yes, things have been hectic around here and all I've been doing is working while you've been home with Is but I am first a husband and a father, before a surgeon. Nothing can change the fact that I am married to you and am Isabella's father,  
nor would I want that to change. I will always love you and Isabella. I would lay my life down for both of you. I'm sorry it's been hectic around here, but it will all make more sense to you in the coming weeks." Alex said.  
Izzie had a few tears running down her cheeks and was just in awe of her husband. She was crazy to think he didn't want this to work, of course he wanted this to work. It must of just been her horomones or something, because she was crazy!  
"What do you mean, understand more in the coming weeks?" asked Izzie.  
"Well, I can't tell you the details right now, it's a surprise. So before you pester me to death, why don't you either cuddle up with me and fall back asleep, or head downstairs and make yourself some breakfast. I would prefer you cuddle with me, but either one is fine." Alex said.  
"Hmm, it's a hard decision" Izzie joked. "But I think my husband wins this time." Izzie joked more as she laid back down and cuddled right into Alex, right where she belonged. "Good choice babe. I love you" Alex said as he kissed Izzie.  
"I love you too." Izzie said.

* * *

It was 7:40 A.M. when George walked out of his patient's room and handed the chart to the nurse. It was 7:41 A.M. when his fiancee walked up to him and pulled him into an on-call room and kissed him.  
"Mmm, good morning to you too" George said as she pulled away.  
"It is a good morning" Callie said. "You want to know why?" She finished.  
"Well, my fiancee is in this good of a mood, and I don't think I did anything to put her there, of course I want to know." said George.  
"Well, yesterday, when I went wedding dress shopping, guess what? Not only did I find my bridesmaid dresses, but I found my dress too George!" Callie said excitedly.  
"Wow, baby that's great." George said just as his pager went off "911 it's the pit, I have to take this" George said as he gave Callie a good-bye kiss.  
"We'll finish this conversation over lunch then?" Callie asked.  
"Yeah, sure" George said as he walked away.  
As George walked out of the room, Callie knew there was something going on and she was determined to find out.

* * *

Lexie awoke to some banging and some grunting noise from her husband. She opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't in bed,  
and the bathroom light was not on, so he must be downstairs. Lexie got out of bed and looked at the clock which said 7:50. "Ugh,  
way to sleep in" she thought as she put on a pair of Mark's sweatpants and headed downstairs. She walked downstairs to find Mark at the stove, looking frustrated over the concotion in the frying pan.  
"Babe, what are you doing" Lexie asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
"What are you doing up? You shouldn't be up yet." Mark said.  
"Well, if I shouldn't be up, than neither should you." Lexie said as she walked up to her husband and put her hands around his waist and reached up and gave him a good morning kiss.  
"Well, you see, your incredible, handsome, talented, sexy husband here was going to cook you breakfast in bed." Mark said.  
"Oh really, and why was my incredible, handsome, talented, sexy husband going to cook me breakfast in bed?" Lexie said, the sarcasticness of repeating Mark's adjectives of describing himself evident in her voice.  
Mark chose to ingore the first part of her comment as he answered "Because exactly one year ago, you accepted my marriage proposal. One year ago we got engaged, and now we are married."  
"Honey, you were really going to celebrate that?" Lexie said with tears in her eyes.  
"Well, yeah, it's an occassion worth celebrating" Mark said.  
"Well, I just...I just didn't know..." Lexie said before Mark cut her off.  
"Didn't know what?" Mark asked "I didn't know that you were that kind of guy." Lexie responded.  
"What do you mean, that kind of guy?" Mark asked.  
"You know, that kind of guy. I mean, I knew you were actually incredible, handsome, talented, sexy, adorable, charming, loving, caring,  
etc, I just didn't know that you were the actual type of guy to celebrate things like this. I guess I sort of pegged you as the guy that would need a reminder about anniversaries and birthdays, etc." Lexie said.  
"Really, you thought I was that kind of guy?" Mark said flabbergasted.  
"Well, I just assumed so. Because you were pretty much the perfect guy, and I knew it couldn't be true, I knew you had to have a flaw in you somewhere, but apparently I was wrong." Lexie said.  
"Okay, babe, we are going to get one thing straight right now, I am the perfect guy. I am your perfect husband and I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you that and proving it to you." Mark said as he kissed Lexie passionately on the lips. "Okay, and I plan on being here everyday for the rest of my life watching you prove it to me" Lexie said as she pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

So that's it for Chapter One. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm working on making my writing style better and more descriptive. Each chapter, I think improves. But we will see. But I hope you guys like it and would like to read more. If you do want to read more, just let me know and I'll be very happy to get the other chapters up! Every chapter does not skip from character to character like this, I just wanted the first chapter to have a scene from everyone. The other chapters will have some characters and not others, and the characters will be combined and in scenes together. I will skip some time sometimes, but most of the time I won't. I'll try to include the dates of the chapters, and that's basically what the chapters will be, but I'll try to include a title/starter thing on each chapter. 


End file.
